


Reformed

by SadHipsterAesthetic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Apologies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Inner Dialogue, Post-Battle, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadHipsterAesthetic/pseuds/SadHipsterAesthetic
Summary: After Peridot is poofed by Yellow Diamond she has a few things to contemplate.And not just where to place her star.





	Reformed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I haven't written in so long and I want to get back into it. I love these dorks so if you'd like me to write more about them (probably a human AU with angst and a slow burn and all that good stuff) let me know! 
> 
> Also if you just want to talk about the finale hmu because oh my GOD.

Shoulder pads? No…

Maybe wristbands? No, she already had wristbands to enable more convenient tablet utilisation.

She could shape her hair into a star! No, Amethyst would find that entertaining and that would ruin the gravitas she was going for.

All this procrastination was stupid and cloddy and she had to get back. The team would almost certainly be falling apart without her. If only she hadn’t let Yellow Diamond get such a cheap shot in. This was the second time she’d ever been poofed and she couldn’t say the experience ever felt pleasing to her. Some called it respite, she called it laying down on the job.

And…a little scary. She had to rely on her fellow crystal gems and hope that her gem was somewhere safe. She couldn’t see Steven letting anything bad happening to her.

…Or Lapis.

Did Lapis even truly care about her?

She left!

But she came back.

It was all so…trying. Maybe she should stay here a little longer.

She did notice that something about here, her gem, was a little different. Instead of the usual green and grey colour scheme it was more… Oh, which earth season was it? The one with the death and humans putting lifeless Pumpkins out on display like cruel monsters! Ah, yes. Fall.

Lapis liked Fall as she recalled.

She grumbled to herself and kicked at the ‘ground’ which wisped and coiled around her foot before dissipating.

Why did she always have to think about what Lapis liked? Lapis never thought about what she liked! Well, she did encourage her to do new things and she would always support her even when others found her a little odd or overbearing. Living with her had taught her a lot about just how complex someone’s emotions could be. She didn’t _get it_ initially but through working hard she felt like she had a better grasp of it.

Maybe now was a good time to employ some of the understanding she’d cultivated over these last few months.

She’d reform, she’d play it cool but she’d let her know that her fear was understandable.

She’d have to track her down first, surely. She’d likely be off somewhere apologising to Steven or maybe even talking to the gems and clearing the air.

She’d wait her turn. She wouldn’t go rushing in. After all, that’s what had gotten her poofed.

That and her tendency to be somewhat self-centred…

Okay. Here we go. She closed her eyes and readied her reformati- OH.

Peridot couldn’t forget her star. With a swift thought, there it was, in the centre of her chest. She nodded, happy with this.

Then there was light, a swell of sound, she was floating and then she wasn’t. She was…cold? With something in the centre of her back.

“Eh?” she murmured, pulling a pillow from Steven’s bed out from under her. She registered that the cold feeling was the surface of the bathtub which she was situated in.

She reached to grab the side of the tub to haul herself up but she tugged at something that tickled.

“AH!” she cried, moving away and squeaking against the inner-tub.

She’d grabbed onto hair. Blue hair.

Lapis was there and she was just facing away.

Peridot frowned and slowly used her right index finger to tap the back of Lapis’ head.

Lapis’ tone was melodic as usual but also small and uncertain, “Hi…sorry, I’ve been waiting for you to come back for a while but…now that you are…”

The ocean gem sighed and slowly manoeuvred herself around to look at Peridot. This look was soft, relieved. “Steven said you’d been spending most of your time in here since I had…” she shrugged, uncomfortable. Her expression was that of worry now, she looked from Peridot to the pillow. “Sorry, the pillow was silly, I just didn’t want you on such a hard surface.”

Lapis reached over to get the pillow and as she did Peridot noticed the star that now adorned her outfit.

Peridot gasped, Lapis flinched.

“Y-you were poofed too?” she asked, quite shaken up at the idea.

“Oh.” She looked down, straightening out her dress, now with a star adorning the abdomen. “Yeah, I could have made the star more creative, huh? I guess I just…” she pressed her lips together in a line, “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Peridot stared.

“Well, I mean, that and being in my gem reminds me of the mirror and that makes me feel bad. If you think about it that’s probably the only reason. Classic Lapis, only thinking about herself, right? Always running away from the people she loves. Always-“ She was rambling, her voice was strained due to stress, a tone Peridot could now detect.

She cut her off with a tight hug.

Lapis was stiff for a moment but she soon melted into the embrace.

For once, Peridot didn’t have anything to say and it was Lapis who couldn’t stop speaking.

“We need to talk. I need to apologise.” She carried on.

“Just this…for a while.” Peridot urged.

After a moment, she felt her barn-mate’s hair brush against her as she nodded in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> I feel like I should have made my name Space Gay or something... 
> 
> x


End file.
